Perfect 10
by Amazing-meeeeee
Summary: Like every other divergent fanfic, if the war had never happened, Tobias and Tris' life together, training initiates and whatnot. Rated T. Maybe some citrus, please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**WOOOOOO! New story please review because ill give you dauntless cake! **

Tris POV

Beep-beep Beep-beep

Ugh, screw the alarm. Why do the initiates have to come so early anyway? I push the blankets off of me and walk towards the bathroom to shower.  
After my shower I put on black skinny jeans, a tight black tank-top and a black leather jacket. I put on some mascara, because I have blond hair and if I don't you can't see that I have any eyelashes and it looks really weird.  
I walk into the kitchen were Tobias is already dressed and ready, he hands me a muffin. And we head out.  
When we get to the net I have finished my muffin and it's completely silent, I take this opportunity to kiss Tobias, it's a long and lingering kiss that would've lasted longer if it wasn't broken by the screams of people jumping off the train and more dauntless coming to see the initiates.  
Oh I'm so excited, first year of training the initiates with Tobias and I can barely keep in my excitement. This thought is interrupted my a piercing scream. The net catches the first jumper. A girl, she's dressed in a from Candor. Shes not fat but she's got a bigger build, she's about the same height I was when I was her age, her hair is goes down to her waist and is thick and curly and her face is covered in freckles. "What's your name?" I ask. "Liz." She replies quickly she's sort of shaking from the adrenaline. I help her up and Tobias shouts "First jumper; Liz!" And everyone cheers. "Welcome to dauntless." I say  
The next jumper is also a girl, she's from Amity she's even smaller then I was when I joined, but she's got incredible eyes that scream determination, her hair is jet black, dead straight and stops right at the her chin and her skin is incredibly pale. "Name?" I say quickly  
"Grace." She replies.  
Next to jump, although being third to jump is not considered special, is a tough looking boy dressed in colours from Erudite. He doesn't seem like someone who's Erudite, he seems like the sort of person who sticks out. His name is Jonathan.  
Next is another girl, who is already very fit looking and dressed in the Erudite blue. Her name is Lila.  
There are two more boys, Jacob and Malcolm and one more girl, Carmen. And those are all the transfers.  
Next are all the dauntless born, there are exactly 7 of them, they head out with Uriah and Christina. While we tour the new initiates:  
From Erudite there are:  
Lila and Jonathan  
Candor:  
Liz, Malcolm and Jacob  
Amity: Carmen and Grace.  
There are none from Abnegation this year, but that's not unusual.  
"Hello," say Tobias "We're your instructors, we'll train you for dauntless juring initiation. I'm Four and this is Six." He finishes. Someone scoffs. "Does anyone have a problem?" I ask. "What sort of names are Four and Six?" Asks Liz.  
"Nicknames." I reply  
We show them the pit and the chasm, then we lead them to the cafeteria. Today were having hamburgers. I notice Lila checking out Tobias, but she seems smart enough to not act on it though.  
We give them the rest of the day off, initiation starts tomorrow, they should all be at their best if they want to succeed, there are 14 initiates in total; seven transfers and seven dauntless born, were only accepting 10 new dauntless members, meaning 4 are going to be cut and factionless by the end of the next 2 weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Please continue cuz i love them. **

**Enjoy!**

Tris POV

The rest of the day is pretty normal, the initiates have the rest of the day off, so we told them to meet us tomorrow at 9:00am for the first day of training. I remember my first day of training, when Tobias taught me how to handle a gun and knives.  
At dinner Tobias and I head to the cafeteria, were having Mac and Cheese. I can spot all of the initiates from we're I'm sitting with Tobias, Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke and Marlene.  
It's fun seeing the initiates form into their little cliques, Grace, Liz and Carmen are all laughing about something, they seem nice enough. Lila and Jonathan seem to be sticking together, some sort of Erudite thing. I'm sort of glad there aren't any Abnegation transfers this year, hearing the word "stiff" brings back memories and makes me generally upset and I still need to hear Christina call me that almost daily.  
"How are you liking the training so far?" Asks Tobias, wrapping his arm around me.  
"It's, nice." I say, leaning my head onto his shoulder.  
"No one stands out as an initially annoying person, and you're there all the time." I say "it's pretty fun."  
"How long do think it'll take until they figure out were dating?" He asks.  
"I don't know." I smile and kiss his cheek.

Goddamned alarm.  
It only 7:30am! Training only starts at 9! Why is Tobias so crazy? Setting our alarm to freaking 7:30 in the morning! I groan and pull Tobias' pillow over my head, it dulls the noise of the alarms but it wakes me up more then I'd like. The pillow smells like him, musky, hot, distinctly masculine but inviting at the same time.  
"Tris!" Says Tobias, I lift the pillow off my head and turn my head to see him still lying next to me, looking annoyed but smiling at the same time. His hair is tousled because of sleep and his eyes are sparkling.  
"You stole my pillow." He says smiling.  
"Well your alarm is abusing my ears." I say in a matter-of-factly tone. He reaches over and slaps the alarm, the beeping noise stops, but I keep Tobias pillow around my head, it just smells nice. He grabs the pillow, smiles at me and flops back down onto it.  
"Hey, your crazy alarm just told us to get up now. So we better do it or..." I'm interrupted by Tobias grabbing my waist, pulling me so that I'm lying on top of him and facing him and crushing his lips to mine. I return the kiss without hesitation and rush to deepen it quicker.  
"Tobias.." I moan. His lips are trailing down my neck and it feels incredible. I didn't notice this before but he's shirtless, I rake my fingers along his hard muscles and earn and impressive groan in response.  
There's a knock on the door, I think Tobias heard it and is just ignoring it because his lips are still on mine  
"Tobias..." I say between kisses "the door."  
We get up and start hurrying so the we look half decent for whoever opens the door.  
I straighten out my pyjama pants and tanktop and Tobias pulls on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.  
My lips are swollen and my hair is tousled, but so is Tobias' and I open the door.  
It's Christina, she's made it a habit of hers to interrupt multiple make-out sessions between Tobias and I. She looks at me and takes a double take.  
"Am I interrupting something?" She asks, I can tell she's trying not to laugh.  
"If you are, you've already interrupted, just come in anyway." I say, she can hear in my voice that I'm annoyed and starts laughing.  
"What could be so important that you need to come and tell me about it at 7:30 in the morning!" I say, I'm leading her into the kitchen because I need some coffee.  
"Can you keep a secret?" She asks.  
"I've been you're best friend for like three years, of course I can." I say. I'm still sort of annoyed at her for coming at this time though.  
"I hooked up with Uriah last night." She's almost whispering.  
"Really?" I say looking at her with disbelief.  
"Yes really." She says, she smiling now. I think she likes him. Since Christina and Will broke up, she's shut herself out to everyone, including me. This is the most I've seen her smile in forever. I think her and Uriah work, they're definitely cute.  
"So, what exactly happened?" I ask  
"Well, it really started yesterday when the initiates came. We really clicked and I felt like we worked really well together, but there was this tension, I now realize it was most certainly sexual tension.  
After dinner we went to set up the training rooms for the initiates because I really don't want to wake up early to do it and we started talking and then he kissed me and things just escalated from there." I stare at Christina, I'm smiling because I find it sort of cute.  
"Did it mean anything to you?" I ask her  
"I don't know!" She says angrily. "I don't know what it meant to him and I'm worried he just doesn't care." I stare at her and finally say  
"Talk to him then."

After Christina leaves I get ready for today. I put on black skinny jeans and a long sleeved black shirt, that scoops just a bit in the front, but not too much. I pin my hair back with a bobby pin and put on some mascara (because my hairs blond and if I didn't to wouldn't even know my eyelashes exist.)  
I run out the door, because chances are I'm late.  
I find Tobias waiting by the door looking a lot like he did on my first day of initiation but holding a muffin, that he passes to me.  
When we get to the training room we set up the targets for the knives and guns and when we finish its around 8:30. Meaning that the smart initiates are starting breakfast so that they'll be here on time.  
"We've got some time." Says Tobias.  
"Uriah and Christina slept together." I blurt out, damn it, I suck at keeping any sort of secret from Tobias.  
"Really? you know he's liked her for awhile now." He says.  
"Hello?" Says a voice, I turn it's Liz, why is she so freaking early?  
In the next 10 minutes all the initiates all show up and are ready to start training at 8:58. Tobias explains the entire initiation process and then I explain the training were doing today.  
"Today were going to teach you how to shoot a gun, throw knives and some basic hand to hand combat, were going to start with the guns, everyone go and stand 30 feet away from your targets and shoot. These are real loaded guns that you are dealing with so don't be idiots. And watch out for the recoil."  
Some them look hesitant. Lila the girl from Erudite is the first to actually shoot. She misses the target by a lot but she gets the other initiates to start trying.  
Malcolm is doing really well, he hits the target every time and doesn't even blink at the loud noise the gunfire is.  
I'm going to say that out of all them Grace is doing the worst, she hasn't even hit the target and is dealing with the recoil horribly. Jonathan being the smartass he is makes a comment on it.  
"By the number of times you shot you should've hit the target at least once by now." He smirks.  
This gets her upset, she lets the words get to her and is now fuming.  
"I'm actually holding a loaded gun and you provoke me?" She says quietly  
"It's not like you could actually shoot me if you tried." He says, smiling, he's enjoying this. I can tell he loves pissing her off.  
"Taunting is a sign of cowardice," says Tobias, then he does something strange, he sends Jonathan to stand by the target. Who's head reaches just below the bullseye.  
"Shoot." He says to Grace.  
She calms down, resets her stance and readys herself and BANG.  
Literally everyone's heads in the room snaps to look at the target. There's a bullet hole just above his head in the dead center of the target. I see Grace smile. Jonathan is sweating and almost looking ready to cry as he returns to his own target and starts shooting at a very fast pace, trying to stop thinking.  
What the hell was that? That was something Eric would do, not something Tobias would even consider. What gotten into him.  
"Hey can I talk to you?" I ask  
"Sure." He seems mad, I hope it's at himself because that was a low thing to do.  
We walk into the corner of the room.  
"What the hell was that?" I yell, people can't hear me though, my voice can't compare to gun shots.  
"I know, I know. But Tris, look over to the far side of this room." I turn, a video camera a little green light is on and blinking, is someone spying on us?  
"Someone's watching us, maybe Peter or Eric or someone else, but they don't like the way I train and if I train like that we could get loose our jobs." He says  
"Why are you so scared?" I touch his face.  
"You were happy yesterday after training, this makes you happy, that's all I want for us." He says  
"Tobias, you make me happy, not this. All I want is you, I don't care about the job." I smile and he smiles back. I give him a quick kiss and start helping the initiates again.

It's lunch, finally. I'm so hungry, Knives where so much better then guns though. I'm going to say that Liz was the best at knives and Lila was pretty good too. Grace improved in shooting but hit bottom again with knives. Jacob and Jonathan are somewhere in the middle and Malcolm is in the top somewhere.

Tobias and I finish quickly and go back to he training room to set up for the hand to hand combat. The initiates all file in and look very ready for this.  
Tobias teaches them the basic punches and kicks. And the initiates all start trying them out on punching bags.  
I teach Grace about the using her elbows and knees since she's easily the smallest one here I also help Liz with her kicking and Jacob with his punches. (You are going to break your thumbs if you curl you fingers around them.)  
Tomorrow we have the fights. Tobias explains them the rules. Some go to dinner looking excited but some of them look scared. We make the fight lists now, since there are only 7 initiates 1 won't be fighting, but were having 2 rounds in one days since the whole class is only 3 fights.  
1.  
Jonathan - Liz  
Grace - Carmen  
Malcolm - Jacob  
2.  
Lila - Malcom  
Jacob - Liz  
Carmen - Jonathan.


End file.
